Requiem of the Fallen
by inu merc77
Summary: under massive ammounts of work. im redoing the entire begining of my story. so if you didn't like it the first time around like me then come back and read the remake.
1. Chapter 1

Requiem of the fallenchapter 1

Ahhhhhhhh! The piercing scream rang throughout the forest

I had to get away from him I just had to. I kept running the screams of my fallen comrades still ringing in my ears I looked over my shoulder trying to see thorough the blackness that filled the forest as I turned to look forward I had to shield my eyes from the rain. Looking to my right I could barley make out the last two members of his six-man team.

Flashback

We had been keeping a very low profile for the past couple of hours and once it became night we decided to risk a fire in order to keep warm. We were a motley crew from the hidden village of the mist, consisting of four chunnin and two jonnin. Our mission was to head to leaf and deliver a message to the Hokage.

What it was concerning, I hadn't the slightest idea, nor why it required two jounnin and four chunnin to accomplish. But the pay was good for that kind of mission so I accepted it with out much thought. I should probably tell you my name, I'm (insert name) I grew up in the village surrounding the hidden village of the mist.

And I was accepted to there academy and the rest is history I rose through the ranks and got to where I am now. It was about three in the morning when it started to rain at first it was light not more than a drizzle but it soon grew to a full on down pour. At about three twenty our perimeter alarms went off.

A couple of flares we had rigged to go off in case any one came within a thousand feet of us it would hopefully give us enough time to escape while keeping what ever tripped it busy. We were instantly on full alert and within seconds we were in hiding awaiting what ever had tripped the flares.

We had put out the fire only fifteen minuets ago and there were still some coals left glowing and there wasn't enough time to use a water jutsu to put out the hot coals so I decided to let them burn and hoped that the rain would take care of it.

A couple of minutes passed and I started to think it was just an animal that had tripped the flares, and I slowly lowered my guard when one of the chunnin screamed out in agony and I watched in horror as a hand was put through his chest and another broke his neck. His body slumped lifelessly to ground and as it began to soak the already rain soaked ground with his blood.

Simultaneously me and the other jounnin went through a short series of hand signs and used a jutsu to dispel to rain in the immediate area. I then jumped from my position to another nearby tree that held another chunnin and as I grabbed his shoulder to tell him get out of here I gasped in shock as his head rolled to the side and fell of his almost completely severed neck only a small amount of skin kept it from falling off entirely.

Looking up I shouted for the rest of my team to get the fuck out of there and I then turned around and began to run as fast as I could through the forest. As I ran I heard someone scream in agony. And I recognized the voice as the voice of the other Jounnin who had come along with us on the mission.

End flashback

As I ran I tried to think of how two Chunnin and one Jounnin had been killed in less than ninety seconds and I found that I was scared of the thought of a being that powerful. And I shuddered to think about it. But I had to keep going. I turned to look to my right again and I almost tripped when I saw no one there, shit he must have gotten them without my knowing it.

As I looked forward again I ran face first into a tree. I yelled out in pain as covered my face with my hands to try and stop the bleeding from my nose and closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain. When I opened my eyes and looked up I could see two blood red eyes staring at me from the branches of the tree above me.

My voice caught in my throat and I pulled my hands from my face and the rain began to once again pelt my face. As I stared into those eyes the storm began to get worse, and drops of water fell into my eyes and I closed them to clear them of water and when I opened them again, and the eyes were gone.

I slowly stood and got to my feet and started to run once again it was almost two and half hours before I got out of the forest and I still hadn't seen the eyes again. I took this to be a good sign and I took a small break to catch my breath and have a drink of water.

Pulling out my hip flask I brought it to my lips and took a long slow drought from it and I closed my eyes when I was done and let out a sigh of relief, as I opened my eyes I surveyed my surroundings a expansive wide open field with no cover. "Hmm, not to good but at least I'll be able to make better time. Ok I guess I should leave in a few minuets."

Closing my eyes I got ready to take a little rest. "Don't worry, take all the time you want I'm not in a rush." The suddenness of his words startled me, and my eyes shot open and beads of sweat began to form on my forehead. As my head slowly turned to left my eyes came to rest on a lone figure cloaked in darkness, his form leaning almost casually against a tree trunk not ten feet from where I was sitting. His face was bathed in shadow and I could only make out slight details of his face.

He had dark eyes and darker hair, a strong face. His body was as far as I could tell, well built. He had black ninja pants on, covered by a black long sleeved jacket on. Over the jacket was a black vest, and Judging by how the rain beaded on the surface of the vest I guessed that it was probably made of some kind of waterproof metal or some other similar composite. Oh his hands he had black Jounnin gloves. (Think of the ones that kakashi wears)

Well that part made sense considering only an elite Jounnin or a Sannin had that kind of skill. The forehead protector he wore had the symbol of the cloud on it with a deep and jagged cut running horizontally across it, and another protector attached to his forehead above the other one. He wore nothing that could link him to any of the hidden villages. I had no idea who he was but I knew he was dangerous. I had to get away from him, or I was dead, but I couldn't.

My body was frozen stiff and my brain was racing I couldn't comprehend how he had gotten there with out me seeing him, I just couldn't grasp it. "Relax, take your time." it was the calmness in his voice that bothered me so much. How could he be so calm and casual when he had just killed five people not even one hour ago?

"Wh.. Who...are you," I managed to say before fear once again took over control of my body. "Who I am is no concern of yours what should be your concern is defending your self!" and with blinding speed he had kicked me with such force that I flew twenty feet into the field. I was on my feet only seconds after I hit the ground despite that his kick had shattered three ribs in my chest.

The second I was on my feet I performed a quick series of hand signs before launching one of my own attacks. "_Ice spear jutsu_" the frozen javelin formed in my hand and I hurled it at his chest. I was surprised to see it shatter two feet in front of him, in a flash of light and some steam. When the steam cleared his hands had formed a triangle. And jumping between his hands was a massive amount of chakra and blue electricity. "Hmm not bad I must say, I'm impressed. While your attempt was futile it was a good try. Now it's my turn to show you what power is." And once again those eyes of his glowed red.


	2. arrival at kohana

Requiem of the fallen chapter 2

AN: umm I accidentally forgot to add in the name of the mist Jounnin's name in the first chapter so btw it's Yamita. So sorry bout any confusion there well anyway on with the fic. Also one more thing the story will be from Yamita's POV for now so just FYI.

A fresh load of adrenaline dumped into my body and I felt the need to run but I knew my best chances for survival lay in fighting my way out. I knew that there was no way I could match him in speed or power but maybe there would be an opening that I could use. I was hoping to out last him. His chakra wouldn't be able to last forever. And so I waited for him to make the first move.

"Hmm, how should I handle this, I killed the rest of his team pretty easily, and that other Jonnin was a push over, hardly worth the effort. I guess I should play around with him for a while and let him go." "Well I guess we should start this little dance if you will, about now. Don't you think?" "I guess I'll start since your probably waiting for me to make the first move. SO LET US BEGIN!"

He charged forward so quickly I barley managed to dodge his first attack, on the second one I wasn't so lucky and his fist collided with my kidney and I coughed up a little blood before I brought up my knee and hit him in the stomach, I then tried to catch him in the face with a right hook but he caught my hand in his and I reeled with pain as electricity coursed through my veins.

I screamed in pain, until he released my and I collapsed to my knees and coughed up more blood. "I've got to say I'm quite impressed with you. You've lasted a lot longer than your friends did, and you managed to hit me even." "Well I am an elite Jonnin so I'm not to surprised by my performance, against the legendary Sannin _The Black Dragon of Death, Kyoske_._"_ " Ahh so you know who I am after all do you?" "Well good for you but that's not going to save you from me I'm afraid."

Standing up I took a defensive stance and jumped back ten feet to give my self some breathing room. He slowly raised his hands, which were at his sides and made five quick hand signs before grabbing his right arm just below the wrist, and I watched in horror as he summoned a massive amount of charka into his hand.

There was so much in his hand that the charka manifested itself in his hand as a ball of blue flame surrounded by blue electricity. "I recognize that attack, that's the Chidori, how do you know that, I thought that only Kakashi Hatake and Saskue Uchiha knew that." "Well you are right they are the only ones who know it. But I'm the only one who knows the original one." And with that he charged forward his hand off to his side, pulled back ready to strike.

I had to act fast if I wanted to survive this long enough to make it to Kohana to deliver the message scroll to the Hokage. As he neared I asked him why he attacked us. "Why did you attack us?" He was still charging forward when the words left my mouth. And when he spoke next he was close enough that he started to bring his hand forward to strike at me. "Me? Attack you? Ha you six were the ones to attack me." He ground out as his fist collided with the ground as I dodged his strike. "Wait, hold on here." Pulling his hand from the ground he turned toward me "We never attacked you, we only hid in the trees. You're the one who attacked us." I spat out accusingly

"Well I guess that this is all just one big misunderstanding on both our parts. The Chidori in his hand dissipated and he made a deep bow. I hope you can forgive me for killing your men I was merely defending myself from what I perceived as an attack." I was so taken aback by his actions that I was speechless for a few minuets. "Umm well I guess as long as we no longer are enemies I guess I can forgive you, not that I don't think I would have reacted any differently than you did given the circumstances."

"Well now that that is taken care of, I should properly introduce myself." He said as he stood up straight. "I am Kyoske, also known as the black dragon of death or as one of the legendary Sannin. And who might you be?" "I 'm Yamita of the hidden village of the mist. And I am one of there elite Jounnin; I also used to be a member of their ANBU hunter Squad.

So I know all about your reputation, Kyoske." Well it's a pleasure to meet you Yamita." "So where were you headed before our paths crossed?" "I was on my way to the hidden village of leaf, to deliver a message scroll to the Hokage." Oh how ironic I'm also going there to speak with the Hokage as well." " So shall we get going then Yamita?"

It was another two hours before the main gates of the hidden leaf village finally came into sight. We had walked the way in relative quietness except for the odd remark about the landscape the Kyoske would sometimes make. When we reached the gate two Chunnin dropped down to greet us and checked our passports, before calling up to their comrades. "Hey Sam go and get Miss Tsunade and tell her I need her help with something, ok?" "Yeah sure whatever." The ninja at the top of the gate replied in a dismissive manner.

"Um excuse me is their a problem here." I asked the Chunnin sanding in front of us barring our path. "Oh no sir there isn't I just need miss Tsunade to help me with clarifying something" he replied a little to quickly for my liking it was as if he was nervous about something. It was only another couple of minutes before the other Chunnin and a very busty woman with shoulder length blonde hair tied back into two low ponytails dropped from the top of the gate.

It was then that the two Chunnin who had greeted us when we arrived jumped back up to the top of the gate and out of my line of sight. When they had left she approached us accompanied by the Chunnin that had gone to get her. She walked straight up to Kyoske who was to my right and smiled at him and he smiled back, the way to former lovers looked at each other.

He suddenly brought up his arms and took her into a big hug, and she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a moment be fore he released her and she stood only a foot's distance from him he was a full head taller then her at 6'2" he then brought his head down and they kissed each other once on each cheek, be fore she stepped back now at arms length.

"Well Tsunade it's been a long time hasn't it." Yes it has Kyoske, how many years has it been." Oh I don't know about thirty or so I think." I was so taken a back by his answer, because it looked as though he wasn't a day older than twenty-eight. And she couldn't be more than thirty-five or maybe forty at the most. It was then that she turned and walked towards me, "Now who might you be, and what has brought you here."

When she stopped in front of me I dropped down to one knee and pulled out the scroll I had been carrying and bowed my head and presented it to her. "A message for you from the Kage of the village of the hidden mist. She looked down at me "you may rise there is no need to be so formal around me." "As you wish Hokage sama."

-------- Switching to Kyoske's pov-------

"Wait! What Tsunade's the hokage? He yelled in disbelief. "What to the third did he resign?" she turned to look at the man and lowered her head and suddenly her face changed from the stoic business like mask she had on to one of sadness, when she looked at him again she spoke quietly. "Kyoske I'm sorry to say but the third was killed seven years ago by Orochimaru.


End file.
